The Fiery Soul Of War
by TehYummyPotatoChip
Summary: This starts around the times where the first Mass Effect game starts at the end of this story it is when the reapers begin their invasion.


Chapter 1: In A Rough And Stormy Night

In a rough and stormy night of 2187 a group of six pirates are planning their attack on an Alliance base "any hostiles?" Asked Pierce who was a Batarian a leader and a tough bastard who could take a Krogan charge anytime anywhere. "There's two patrolling the main gate and one in the observation tower" replied a Turian named Tirus who had a good mind when it came to Biotics, Tech, Sharpshooting and being in the battlefield. "What kind of data are we grabbing exactly?" asked Tira an Asari who barely needed a gun to kill someone all thanks to her Biotic skill "that's on a need to know basis" Pierce replied. "Hey Turek you got any ideas?" Tirus asked "I'm not sure possibly weapon shipments, new technology could something like that" Turek replied who was a Salarian who could almost hack anything, mod anything or create anything. "ENOUGH TALK I WANT TO KILL NOW!" yelled Vakan who was a blood thirsty Vorcha who was eager to kill anything on sight "shut up you annoying little Varren" said a Krogan named Verx while hitting Vakan. Verx was possibly the toughest Krogan in the galaxy he could take almost anything and he had plenty of scars to prove it "touch me again and I'll rip your head off and make it a trophy!" Vakan threatened "whatever dumbass" Verx snarled.

"Alright everyone here's the plan" Pierce began while everyone gathered "Tirus I want you to take out the guards at the gate while Verx, Turek and Vakan get into position, once the guards are dead I want everyone to regroup down at the gate then Turek will plant a charge on it once we're inside and we've killed everyone we find the console that hold the data and we leave" Pierce finished.

Chapter 2: Screaming And Gunfire

Tirus aimed his sniper rifle at one of the guards head and shot through the head and into the other guards ankle causing him to fall and panic then Tirus silenced him with a head shot. "Nice the other one is still in the tower" Verx said. Tirus shot the fuel canisters causing an explosion "that one was just for you Verx" Tirus said cheerfully.

Peirce patted Tirus on the shoulder "nice work" while Turek was planting the bomb Tirus looked at the ground and saw a guards blood mixed in with the rain going around his foot and brought back small flash backs of screaming and gunfire ending with a woman yelling "Tirus hide!" "Tirus you look like you just saw a ghost you ok?" Verx asked "I'm fine" Tirus stuttered while getting out his Phaeston assault rifle.

The bomb went off and all six of them burst in guns blazing Vakan was laughing in a psychotic way meaning he was enjoying himself, Tira was firing her pistol in all directions and picked up a trooper then threw them into a wall making a mess, Verx had out his shotgun and was charging at any nearby enemies, Pierce was firing his Revenant assault rifle which tore the troopers apart as if they were paper, Turek had deployed his drone and was smashing troopers with his cryo ammo. Tirus went deaf hearing nothing but the screams mixed with gunfire and evil laughs, once the fight was over all the screams, gunfire and laughing faded turning his hearing back to normal.

"Turek get on that computer!" Pierce demanded, Tirus noticed the part of the base they were in was hanging over a cliff and a quick flash of a little Turian boy falling down a cliff screaming "Pierce I'm in what exactly are we looking for?" Turek said, Pierce pushed him out of the way to use the computer.

Tira was curious and looked at what Pierce was downloading "fuck no" she said very firmly pointing her gun at Pierce "what?" Tirus asked "that data can destroy the alliance and turn the galaxy inside out" Tirus, Verx and Turek sharply responded by pointing their guns at Pierce. Vakan had his guns pointing at Tirus and Verx "Pierce why are you doing this?" Tirus demanded "I'm tired of raiding shipments of weapons and blowing up alliance refugee camps-" Pierce said "We did WHAT!?" Tirus interrupted "you heard me REFUGEES we blew up and slaughtered them" Pierce said furiously "you told us they were terrorists captured by the Alliance!" Turek yelled "I enjoyed killing stupid humans" Vakan laughed "you're DEAD the both of you DEAD!" Tirus yelled in rage. Pierce shot his gun all around them hitting Turek in the head, shredding up Verx knocking him out and hitting Tirus in the leg in the process.

Tira put a biotic barrier around them "cut the floor!" she yelled, Tirus cut a circle around them in the floor with his omni-blade while grabbing Turek's body and Verx causing them to plummet into the water below. The sound of being under water was soothing in a painful way reminding him of tragic events of his childhood past. After he reached the surface the weight of Turek and Verx was weighing him down causing him to slowly sink not to mention his injured leg wasn't helping just as he could feel himself fading away he noticed a shining purple and blue bubble around him lifting him up out of the water. gasping for air Tirus looked around for who it was assuming it was Tira, he couldn't see her anywhere until she came up to him and grabbed him "c'mon we need to get to shore!" she yelled.

Verx was bandaged up while Tira was at his side nursing him and Tirus was burning Tureks body, staring into the flames Tirus passed out and saw his horrible childhood all over again. At 8 years old Tirus lived on a forest planet in a small settlement and was playing with his friends when his parents rushed over to get him saying they needed to leave with a great tremble in their voices mixed with distant gunfire and screaming. His dad locked down the house doors while his mum hid him in a kitchen cupboard telling him to stay and not come out no matter what happened, soon after there was gunfire shooting through the house and he heard his mother screaming and was silenced after one last shot.

Tirus could only hear the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer until they stopped in front of the cupboard then a burst of light seeped into the cupboard and found himself staring in the eyes of a human, Tirus yelled and ran under his legs running as fast as he could trying to avoid being shot. Passing dead bodies and fires he was full of fear willing to do anything to survive and leave the nightmare, his vision was blurry due to the tears in his eyes.

He reached a cliff and saw his pursuer approaching through a fire reloading his shotgun Tirus looked behind him staring down the cliff and looked back to the human wondering which will be his death. Tirus turned facing the cliff and looked back and let himself fall down causing him to yell his lungs out all the way down until he hit the water.

Swimming to shore he was exhausted coughing up water wondering if it was over until he saw a Batarian walking towards him but he couldn't move or panic all he could do was watch as he fainted.

Chapter 3 Turned Over A New Leaf

A year later Tirus had joined the Turian military, Verx returned to Tuchanka to fight for clan Urdnot and Tira joined the Asari commandos. when Tirus first joined people knew what he had done and they gave him looks and didn't trust him but after saving a few teammates lives people slowly began to trust him and he felt like he had turned over a new leaf.

He was always silent and never felt comfortable around people he didn't know but he fought with them like an average solider would. He and his 6 man squad were on their way to a Turian colony under attack by an unknown enemy, once they landed they rushed into the terror zone shooting all enemies they saw, Tirus saw one run away "I've got this one!" he yelled "Tirus wait! Get back here god damn it!" yelled his commander named General Victus chasing after him.

Tirus ignored what he said due to his rage of people terrorizing others, he ran around the corner and found himself face to face alone against 6 enemies. He had barely any time to react but he put up a barrier around him until they all couldn't fire another shot then Tirus cut them down with his Phaeston quickly.

"Damn it Tirus think before you run off look at that 6 dead enemies if it weren't for your biotics you would be dead right now I probably would be too this mission is too important to be chasing after-" Victus yelled "well I killed them ok! It's done!" Tirus interrupted and walked back to the squad with Victus trailing behind. "Alright I need 3 of you to stay here and protect these civilians and wait for evac" Victus commanded while Victus was calling for an extraction team Tirus could hear some of his teammate's talking about his "stupid move" he had made and about how "careless" he was others said it was "ballsy".

"Alright let's move out" said Victus the 4 of them moved into a building and saw dead bodies all over the floor then Tirus could hear the screams echoing through his head, when they walked out a small As Asari shuttle landed and dropped off troops in front of them "what's the Asari doing here?" mumbled one of the soldiers to the other "may I ask why the Asari are here?" Victus demanded "we're here to answer to a distress call" said the Asari commander "great! We'll take all the help we can get!" Victus replied looking at the hundreds of burning buildings "well we are here and we are not doing much by standing here" said the Asari commander "good we'll take any help we can get" Victus replied "great let's get a move on then" said a voice that made Tirus look in a flash.

Tirus saw Tira stepping out of the shuttle loading her gun "Tira!" Tirus yelled "Tirus?" she replied and gave him a greeting hug "what the hell are you doing here?" Tira asked "this is a Turian colony remember?" he replied. Making their way across a half destroyed bridge Tirus could only hear the distant gunfire, screams and the creaking and screeching of the bridge, before he knew it he, Tira and a Turian soldier plunged down the ledge and just survived the fall "fuck!" Tirus yelled in frustration "you ok down there!?" Victus yelled Tira made her way over to the Turian soldier and checked for a pulse "me and Tirus are ok but this soldier didn't make it" Tira replied "damn it! you're going to have to find another way to regroup with us, there's a few buildings not far from here try and fight your way to them and we'll meet up there" Victus yelled, Tirus and Tira dusted themselves off and got ready to move.

Chapter 4 Poor Bastard...

Tirus walked over and closed the dead Turians eyes "poor bastard..." Tirus sighed "we can't let one fall and death stop us now we have to regroup with the others" Tira said putting her hand on Tirus's shoulder they both moved on trying to find the next small cluster of buildings. "So what was it like in the military when you joined?" Tira asked "they knew everything that we had done you can guess how that turned out, what about you?" he replied "they all knew about what we did as well but they were willing to give me a second chance, we also had a few leads on Peirce's whereabouts however we never had time to go after him" she replied the pleasant social time was cut short by the sound of nearby screaming and gunshots.

"Shit!" Victus we've made contact with the enemy they are shooting down civilians I'm engaging now!" Tirus yelled and began cutting down the enemy soldiers, Tira put up a singularity field and warped a few while Tirus shot the rest.

Tira helped out the civilians and Tirus noticed an enemy crawling away leaving a small blood trail from his badly wounded leg, he walked over and turned him over picking him up the neck chocking him and he couldn't help but notice that it was a human "what are you doing here!? Tell me! Now!" Tirus yelled trying to not slam him face first into the ground "I don't know I'm just a soldier" the human said while choking on his own words gasping for air "don't give me that bullshit why here!?" Tirus was quickly losing it "ok! Ok! All I know is that we are to lure someone out" the soldier choked "who?" Tirus asked the human opened his mouth but nothing came out but air as his eyes rolled back and closed.

Tirus threw the body away in anger "Tirus give me some help over here!" yelled Tira half way to walking over to Tira a Vorcha jumped over a boulder and shot at them all and ran away laughing "stay with them I'm onto that son of a bitch!" Tirus yelled while pursuing their attacker. The Vorcha's trail ended in the middle of a burning cluster of buildings "where are you?" Tirus whispered to himself "here!" yelled the Vorcha and shot Tirus in the left shoulder then a Batarian knocked Tirus to the ground letting out a chuckle of pride "Tirus you were always reckless" said Peirce.

Chapter 5 You've Changed...

Hearing that voice again knowing it was Peirce made Tirus want to rip his own lungs out and feed them to himself "what happened to you Peirce? What happened to the great leader I used to know? You've changed..." said Tirus with disappointment. "Tirus how can you greet me but not Vakan? Do you not recognize him?" Peirce said casually "true how can anyone forget a face that ugly?" Tirus said then pushed Vakan away with biotics and stabbed Peirce in the stomach with his omni blade; Peirce barely flinched and kicked Tirus away from him then shot him in the right knee cap then the left foot causing Tirus to kneel down.

Vakan jumped onto Tirus's back "you no hit me! I kill you!" Vakan yelled Tirus couldn't help but notice Peirce was pointing his gun to Tirus's head, he then flipped Vakan over the shoulder causing the bullet to hit Vakan's head killing him instantly.

Tirus stood up and held up his pistol and shot Peirce in the right shoulder and the left knee but it didn't make Peirce flinch or even react, before he knew it Peirce had shot the pistol out of Tirus's hand. Peirce held the pistol to Tirus's head making his heart race but slow down when he heard only the click of the trigger and the beeping of the gun meaning the thermal clip had overheated, Peirce threw away the gun and started punching Tirus.

Tirus pushed Peirce into a flaming building with biotics and grabbed his pistol. Peirce was limping out of the building on fire; Tirus quickly turned around and shot Peirce in both knee caps "before I shoot your head off Peirce... why?" Tirus asked Peirce took a moment to breathe "I swear Tirus I didn't mean any of this to happen something is controlling me I don't know what I have to fight it to just be normal, please kill me and end my pain" Peirce said spitting out blood Tirus shook his head "Tirus... I'm... sorry" Peirce coughed.

Chapter 6 Its Nothing I'll Walk It Off

Pulling the trigger at Peirce's head wasn't as easy as Tirus thought even though just thinking about Peirce made him want to rip out a Batarians intestines out, he limped back to Tira "shit Tirus are you ok!?" she yelled while running to him "it's just a couple of wounds its nothing I'll walk it off" Tirus said Tira stopped him "nothing!? You've been hit in the knee, foot, stomach, hand and shoulder" she yelled then injected him with medi-gel and bandaged him up.

"We have to move on to the rendezvous point but now we have people to protect so we better do it quickly and carefully" Tira explained Tirus got up and helped someone with a shot leg up "Victus where are you?" Tirus asked "we are pinned down in a building south of the communication tower!" he yelled "copy we are on our way!" Tirus replied. they later came across the small cluster of buildings they were told about and saw how bad it was, there was a heavy mech, 13 troops and 4 rocket troops and Victus and his men or what was left were stuck in a building. Tirus charged ahead with Tira leaving the civilians behind, Tira ripped off the heavy mech's arms while Tirus shot down as much troops as he could "Tirus don't get so exposed get down!" Victus demanded until a rocket trooper blasted off his arm elbow down causing Tirus to yell in pain as loud as he could.

Tira shot that trooper and checked on Tirus "wholly fuck!" she yelled "don't worry about me I'll be ok!" he yelled pulling out a pistol grunting. Tirus was passing out from the amount of blood pouring out of his arm Tira had to run into a building before they got flanked, she grabbed Tirus and protected them with a biotic barrier. one of the civilians noticed Tirus dropped his gun and he ran for it without even thinking twice, once he grabbed it he shot 3 of the enemies getting their attention and then Tira, Victus and his men killed the last of the troops and called for extraction to get Tirus medical attention fast.

Chapter 7 It was a Dream

A year later Tirus found himself walking around on the streets of Palaven then out of nowhere the sky turned dark and full of dark clouds and giant red lasers burned through them blowing up buildings and burning up people in the streets and at the sight of five robotic tentacles Tirus woke up.

Covered in sweat in his bed he took a deep breath realizing it was a dream and looked at Tira who was cuddled up next to him, he stroked her forehead with his Geth arm and got out of bed and went on his computer looking at the news reports of Commander Shepard noticing things that Tirus thought was happening in his life thinking about Peirce then thought that if the "Reapers" were real the best way to weaken an enemy would be to control them so the person being controlled could do things without others suspecting it as easily.

Tirus then remembered the Turian named Garrus Vakarian who worked with a human named Commander Shepard and he was going on about reapers also, he wondered about the dreams he was having for months did they mean anything? In the morning he left the room with Tira to speak with General Kayan "where are we going?" Tirus asked "to the Exodus Cluster there's a small space station there that we have lost all contact to we've also lost contact with the Batarian home world" General Kayan replied. When all 5 of them were in the shuttle Yurus turned to Tirus "wouldn't it be funny if this space station looked a bit like the one in that really old human vid?" he said Tirus replied with a nod and continued setting up his armor and weapons. Yurus was young but old enough to fight after all he did save Tirus, Tira, Victus and Victus's men at the colony.

When they boarded they looked around and heard gunshots echoing through the place with strange screech noises, the team quickly ran on ahead in the direction "so what do you think it could be?" Tirus asked Tira "I don't know but it's nothing I've heard before" she replied "you don't think it could have something to do with those reapers Shepard keeps going on about don't you?" Yurus asked "who knows? Hell maybe maybe not" Tirus replied.

"There I see flashes!" yelled an Asari named Dilaya; a Turian named Sidonis activated his tech armor. The shooting suddenly stopped and one of the sides that were fighting were Krogan "hold it right there Turian!" yelled a Krogan named Lyke while holding his gun at Tirus "we are here to investigate" Tirus explained "stand down now!" yelled a familiar voice "but sir-" Lyke stuttered "Tirus! Tira! It's damn great to see you again!" yelled Verx while hugging them both

Chapter 8 Then We Blow This Place To Hell

"What are you doing here?" Tirus asked with a puzzled look on his face "we were flying around looking for some Salarian ships to hijack then we came across this place" Verx replied "do you know what happened here yet?" Tira asked "no not yet but we can't see any crew here but there is signs of fire fights" Verx replied "damn it, well we didn't come all the way out here to do nothing so we have to work together to find out what happened here" Tirus suggested Verx's face brightened up "ok sure just like old times" he said excitedly. "These doors are locked up tight but they'll get through soon enough" Verx said can we make a stand?" Tirus asked "not a chance the whole room was full of the bastards" Verx said shaking his head "then we blow this place to hell" Tirus said firmly Verx laughed "I like the sound of that!" he said "what about survivors?" Tira asked there was a pause then Tirus sighed "fuck…" he grumbled "what if we took a look through the security cameras while you lot set charges all through this place?" Tira wondered "that could work" Verx and Tirus said simultaneously.

"Alright people we're going stay here and guard this door while those 5 go and search for survivors and plant charges through this place I want you 4 to go plant charges on the other side of this place you only have 2 so choose where you put them carefully!" Verx yelled.

Tirus, Yurus, Tira, Dilaya and Sidonis walked into a room with scratches and blood on the floor and walls, Yurus walked over to the console and opened up the security commands while Sidonis watched the door and Tirus watched over Yurus's shoulder. "Bring up the security camera feeds" Tirus said then Yurus bought it up, Tira looked at the screen trying to find survivors then she saw something in the corner of one of the screens "there!" she shouted.

"What?" Yurus asked "I saw something move there, it looked like a human" Tira replied "ok then how do we get to that room?" Tirus asked "just out the door to the right, another right then a left" Yurus replied. Halfway down the hall way they set a charge then turned left then about 5 human looking figures crashed down from the vent and charged at Tirus, Tira pushed them with biotics then Sidonis and Dilaya shot them to death "what the hell are those things!?" Yurus yelled "I've got no idea" Tirus replied. Sidonis took a closer look at them and noticed they were humans riddled with tech and turned into monsters "what the hell?" he said "how could this happen?" Dilaya asked. Tirus was thinking that it could have something to do with reapers, in the next room they heard screeches and people screaming, the 5 of them rush into the room to help them. One of the people were getting mauled by the human creatures while the other 3 were cowering in the corner of the room they were humans. Sidonis, Tirus and Tira tried to get the creatures off the human and kill them while Dilaya and Yurus tried to help the others, The human was shredded up badly and wasn't going to live. One of the other humans was a little boy who walked over to the ripped up human saying "daddy?" the other boy was probably about 20 or 21 and kneeled down beside his little brother with watering eyes rubbing his back "Its time to go William" he said.

Yurus helped William up saying "your dad was brave William he died to save you three" Dilaya kneeled down and closed the victim's eyes "I think this would be a good place to set charges" she said. Sidonis started setting the last charge just as Tirus heard Verx yelling through his microphone "Tirus please tell me you have those charges set!? They've broken through and we need to leave now!" "We're setting the last charge now hang in there!" Tirus yelled "good move your ass!" Verx replied.

Tirus walked over to Sidonis "hurry up with that we need to leave now" he said, Sidonis finished setting the charge up "got it now let's get out of here" Sidonis said while grabbing his Avenger assault rifle. Yurus picked up William carrying him on his back and gave the other two humans a pistol each. They started running back and the gunshots were getting louder and closer, once Tirus turned the last corner the first thing he saw was dozens of horrible and ugly creatures, some looked Turian others Batarian some Human and some others looked like something none of them ever seen before that had a small cannon on each side of its head with giant sacs on each side, the front and below it.

One of them saw Tirus and pointed two blue lasers at him; it took him a while to notice what he was in for if he didn't move but when he did he shouted "I'm not losing another fucking arm!" While running back around the corner. "What the hell is that!?" Sidonis yelled "I don't know but it sure looks fun to tear apart!" Tira yelled while charging her biotic charge, after Tira took off the rest of them ran towards the shuttles with Tira, Yurus and Tirus covering them.

Verx and Lyke joined Tira, Yurus and Tirus "just like old times!" Verx yelled while taking a swing at a human creature with the bayonet of his shotgun, Yurus took a shot to the left shin with his right arm quickly following, Lyke helped him up and carried him to the shuttle with Verx, Tira, and Tirus protecting them. Lyke got Yurus into the shuttle "move your asses we haven't got all day!" Lyke shouted while injecting medi gel into Yurus's leg and arm, Tira got into the shuttle "c'mon I'll cover you!" she yelled at Tirus and Verx.

Tirus, Verx, Tira and Lyke covered the shuttle door as it closed and locked in place "lets get out of here!" Tirus yelled, once the shuttle took off one of the 3 shuttles got shot down half way through take off.

Chapter 9 This Can't Be Happening…

Once they got back to the station the alarms were going off more than anything Tirus had heard before, Tirus went looking for General Kayan while Dilaya, Sidonis and Tira took Yurus to the med bay with William and the other 2 humans and Lyke and Verx checked up on the rest of their team. "General Kayan what happening?" Tirus asked "great timing Tirus something big just attacked earth now we have reports coming in that something is about to hit Palaven" Kayan replied. Fear shot through Tirus thinking about the reapers "the reapers" he whispered "what?" Kayan asked Tirus "nothing I just remembered something" Tirus replied Kayan gave Tirus a puzzled look and shook his head "whatever I know you guys just got back but we need you down on Palaven" Kayan said "but sir what about the Asari and other races? They can't step on Palaven without being flooded with radiation remember?" Tirus asked "yes unfortunately but they will be sent back to their planets if they haven't been attacked yet it they have been they'll be sent to the Citadel there's a dock where refugees will gathered if all this is true" Kayan explained. Once they landed of Palaven Tirus, Yurus, Sidonis and 3 other Turian soldiers one was a male Turian called Karak the second was a male Turian called Rakan and the third was a female Turian named Lydek were patrolling around the streets helping evacuate civilians from the streets then a giant red laser struck a building sending a shockwave knocking thousands of people within 7 blocks from the explosion to the ground and smashing windows, Tirus slowly got up with his ears ringing and as his vision slowly cleared up then he saw what he knew was a Reaper and said "this can't be happening…"


End file.
